WWE MASH LIFE STORIES
by 4w3somequ33n234
Summary: The lives of WWE Superstars predicted by a game app!
1. Intro

**WELCOME TO WWE MASH LIFE!**

**What is Mash?**

MASH is a old game where you predict you future. Since this Fanfic series is WWE Mash Life, I predict futures of WWE Superstars!

MASH stands for:

M-Mansion

A-Apartment (CANCELLED)

S-Shack(CANCELLED)

H-House

Apartment and Shack are cancelled from the Mash Life because this is Mash of WWE Superstars. Why would a WWE Superstar live in a apartment or shack?

Okay anyways back to how MASH works. So you write MASH on the top of a piece of paper (I wrote M and H because I took out Apartment and Shack) and then typically you would choose a certain number and that number will be the number of choices in each of your sections.

Then you choose your sections. The typical sections are...

-Love Interests (Who will you marry?)

-Numbers (_the numbers represent the number of kids)_

-Place (_like a city or state; country. Doesn't really matter which)_

-Occupation (_just a bunch of jobs)_

_-College (wthe place where your life starts)_

_-College Major (The Course you take in College)_

_-Pet/Pet Name (Self Explanatory)_

Then you choose a numberand take your pencil and count out the number as you go down the page

I decided to do that but with WWE superstars instead of guys I knew and write one shots about it :)

WWE Superstars for MASH LIFE ONE-SHOTS:

-John Cena

-EDGE

-Miz

-Justin Gabriel

-John Morrison

-Alex Riley

-Christian

-Randy Orton

If you want to request any other Superstars, PM me!

Reviews will b nice, and I willl luv u for favorites!

**xoxoVanessaxoxo**


	2. John Cena

**WWE MASH LIFE: John Cena**

**-John Cena**

**-Mansion**

**-7 Kids(5 girls and 2 boys)**

**-Dallas, Texas**

**-Designer**

**-Ohio University**

**-Library Science**

"So... this is goodbye" said Elissa, our 18 year-old daughter also known as the oldest. From her first word, to steps, first date, boyfriend, and the fact she got in to Standford came to this. Saying goodbye to me and John.

Shanna, Meera, Justin, Steven, Gabby, and Maria were waiting in the car either tearing eachother apart or watching Maria cry in tears seeing her big sister leave. Once Elissa walks through that door, Shanna will be considered the oldest.

"Don't worry Maria... She'll come back" Gabby trying to cheer her up. Meera must be planning to take over Elissa's room, Shanna being nervous what being he oldest feels like, and Justin and Steve must be fighting over who watches TV first when they go home.

"You better call us!" I warned Elissa. "Good luck! You're lucky you get to go to college like this!"

As for me, I'm orginally from Ohio and graduated in Ohio University. I recently got a job science-related 'til I quit and got hired to the WWE to be a designer for the divas' ring attire. Then I met John, dated a little, broke up, became more than friends again, then marriage came by... plus seven kids.

We both said our goodbyes, John teared up, I waved goodbye, and Elissa walked through the doors of Standford. "Let's go John!" I told him. He was too busy crying. "Just one minute Kris..."

we went back into our rental car and fly home to Dallas. Ever since we came home John started acting weird and acting mean to the kids.

"Daddy have you seen mommy?" little Maria ran across to him. He suddenly got mad "Go ask Shanna I'm busy!"

she ran pouting up to Shanna. I saw the behavior and confronted him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I closed the door so the kids don't interrupt. John turned around. "Look I'm sorry Kristy, It's just..."

"You miss Elissa?" I interrupted. He sat on the bed. "She was the only one I loved more than the others..."

I felt offended but it didn't matter. "You and I both knew Elissa had to leave! Seperation is good! She got into Standford for crying out loud! Do you think she would miss a chance for that just for you?"

I made a point. He agreed. "I know she wouldn't...". I sat down on the bed. "You still have six other kids. It's not just Elissa..."

He felt better and alittle happier. "I love you Kristy..." he kissed me in the forehead.

"I love you too..."


	3. John Morrison

**WWE MASH LIFE: John Morrison**

**-John Morrison**

**-2 kids (1 girl, 1 boy)**

**-Dog Whisperer**

**-University of Tokyo**

**-Dance**

"How can you do this to me! To Nicole! To Harry!" I yell letting my british accent take over me.

He yelled turning red "Just because I lost control doesn't mean I'll stay like this!"

Life became great at first. Graduating in Japan to marrying this drug-addict! Life became a fairy-tale through my eyes 'til crack was stuck in the middle of the binding of the book!

I don't know how this happen. I was suppose to be a dancer but instead I got a job to be a dog whisperer. Somebody from the WWE needed a dog appointment and then he introduced me to John. We fell in love in first sight then ended up married. I got pregnant before the marriage and had the baby during the ceremony.

My second child came and it took a lot of work. But ever since Harry arrived, John wasn't helping me at all! He just went out all day and night! He didn't even come to Nicole's 5th grade graduation!

"If you don't get off the crack then... I'm leaving!" I yelled. He laughed like he's drunk. "Right! You'll leave me! HA!"

"Watch me!" I grabbed my bag and woke Nicole up. I put Harry on the baby stroller.

I was driving into a highway. Nicole got alittle bit scared. She asked me. "Mommy where are we going?"

"Just wait love" I let her go to sleep during the drive and found an abandonded warehouse to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Next Morning was a saturday and my phone rang and woke Harry up. He started to cry. I picked the phone up. "Hello?" with my unique british accent.<p>

"_Tess? It's me..._"

I wanted to hang up but instead I become an idiot and continue talking. "_What the hell do you want from my life..._"

"_Tess, I'm sorry... I know I was never there for you... Just please come home! I never knew you would actually leave! Tess... Please! I need you, I love you!"_

"_Aww... Johnny!" _I suddenly heard silence... A scream, Then the phone dropped. "_John?... John?"_

To Be Continued...


End file.
